


Warning Limericks Ahead

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Limericks, Sad Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil just wants some respect.  (Also known as the elf king's limerick)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Limericks Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, other than the fact that I find Thranduil's glowing white elk thing hilarious, but since it exists I might as well post it here. So if you're in the mood for a Hobbit limerick...read on.

 

The King of Mirkwood had some regret  
that his bitchin' white elk got no respect,  
 _It just goes to show_  
 _that dwarves envy my glow,_  
Thranduil thought to himself as he wept

 

 End

 

 


End file.
